Sold to the Berserker Chief
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: During a peace treaty meeting with Dagur the Deranged on Berk, Dagur gives the chief of Berk a treasure chest for exchange for Hicca's hand in marriage. How will Hicca manage the wedding with Dagur? Will she ran away from the Berserker Island or will she kill herself? Will she tell her father a secret past that she kept hidden when she was thirteen?
1. Chapter 1

Sold to the Berserker Chief

Summary: During a peace treaty meeting with Dagur the Deranged on Berk, Dagur gives the chief of Berk a treasure chest with gold and silver in it for exchange for Hicca's hand in marriage. How will Hicca manage with the wedding with Dagur? Will she ran away from the Berserker Island to go back to Berk or will she kill herself? Will she tell her father a secret past that keft hidden when she was thirteen? Find out.

**Hicca as Hiccup**

**Astro as Astrid**

**Everyone else is everyone else**


	2. Why

Chapter One

Why?

**This story come to me in a dream**

"Dad, why is Dagur coming to visit the village?" asked Hicca coming downstairs while putting her waist long brown hair into two high ponytails (imagine her as Serena Tsukino from Sailor Moon) with Toothless behind her

"He's coming to the village for the annual peace treaty." said Stoick while paching his daughter's breakfast on the table while Hicca gives a big basket of fish to Toothless

"I thought it was signed four years ago." said Hicca sitting down to eat her porridge breakfast

"yes but since Dagur is the new cheif when his father retired, he changed it to from one year to four years so he can take the dragons out of the treaty since he is not instered of killing them anymore but instead he wants to ride them." said Stoick as he sits down to eat his porridge also

"am I going to teach them to train their dragons?" asked Hicca while adding some honey into her porridge for flavor and taste

"well, it depends if they want you to help them." said Stoick as he finishes his porridge

"so what time are they arriving?" asked Hicca finishing her breaksfast also and taking both bowls into the sink

"in like three to four hourse, most likely." said Stoick getting up from his chair to grab his helmet to put it on

"so they will be here around lunch time?" asked Hicca washing the bowls

"yes and their staying here for three days." said Stoick

"they better stay on my good side." said Hicca

"is it your time of the month already?" asked Stoick

"yes, I found out that started last night after my bath and noticed the blood running down on the back of my left leg." said Hicca

"I will tell Dagur and his tribe not to mess with you." said Stoick placing a large hand on Hicca's small shoulder

"thanks dad." said Hicca giving her father a hug

"anything for my speical little brave girl, so what's today's lesson in the Academy." said Stoick

"your coming to the Academy for some lessons?" asked Hicca

"yes of course, today is my day off from chiefing since the Berserker tribe are coming today so I'm coing to the Academy with Skullcrusher." said Stoick

"be at the Academy in twenty minutes for three lessons with the gang." said Hicca running out of the house with Toothless on her tail

_"I'm so proud of her being my daughter and the heiress to the tribe, she will become a great chief one day."_ thought Stoick as he heads outside to look for Skullcrusher.


	3. Should

**Should**

**to my viewers of Sold to the Berserker Chief**

**Should I put Valka in the next chapter, say yes if you want her in it**


	4. Dragon Lessons Questions

Chapter Two: Dragon Lessons Questions Part 1

"so Hicca, what's today's lessons?" asked Astro as he sees Hicca and Toothless flying into the Academy and watching Hicca getting off of Toothless

"I'll explain the lessons when dad gets here." said Hicca walking up to her friends

"the chief is joining us for today's lessons." asked Fishlegs walking up to Hicca

"yes today is dad's day off from his chief duties so he'll be learning aslo with you guys." said Hicca walking up to one of the cages to brag a blackboard with Tooth;ess helping her

"we're doing team again for answering questions?" asked Snotlout while sitting on Hookfang's neck

"yes, the teams will be dad, Astro and Fishlegs vs Snotlout with the twins." said Hicca as she places the board in the middle while Astro places wooden chairs behind rocks

"yes, we go the chief on our team." cheered Fishlegs high fiving AStro

"is your mom joining the classes also?" asked Tuffnut

"no, mom is searching for more trapped dragons by Drago." said Hicca

"but Eret doens't work for him anymore." said Ruffnut

"yes but Drago has more dragon trappers on his side." said Hicca as she takes her notebook out of her vest and she begans writing something in it as Astro and Fishlegs sat on their side of the class with Stormfly and Meatlug laying behind them while the twins and Snotlout sit on the other side with their dragons behind them

"Hicca, where is your mom's Bewilderbreast at?" asked Fishlegs

"at Dragon Island." said Hicca without looking up

"but that island has an volcano." said Astro

"not anymore, mom said once it got there, it froze the lava forever with its icebreath since the Bewilderbreast is a ice dragon." said Hicca still writing

"is your mon gonna be here when the Berserkers arrive?" asked Astro

"she told my father she will be back before dad and Dagur signed the treaty." said Hicca finally looking up from her notebook to see Skullcrusher and Stoick flying into the Academy

"hello dad, ready to have a fun lesson?" asked Hicca as her father walks up to her while Skullcrusher walks up to Toothless

"yes, so what's the first lesson for today?" said Stoick standing in front of Hicca

"Dragon Questions." said Hicca going back to write in her notebook

"about different dragons?" asked Stoick watching his daughter write in her notebook

"yes and the teams have already been picked out." said Hicca looking up

"whose team am I on?" asked Stoick

"with Astro and Fishlegs." said Hicca poiting to Astro and Fishlegs with her pencil

"that's fair enough." said Stoick as he walks up to Astro's and Fishleg's side

"morning Chief." said Fishlegs while rubbing Meatlug's toes

"morning Fishlegs, morning Astro my future son in law." said Stoick sitting between the two blondes

"this sucks, the chief is on their team." Stoick hears Tuffnut saying to Snotlout

"you idiot, the reason why the chief is on their team was because it used to be two against three." said Snotlout while pushing Tuffnut away from him

"ok class, ready to answer some questions?" asked Hicca walking up to the blackboard to face the six students

"yes." said Fishlegs

"ok, first question to Team Snotlout: what is the length of a Hideous Zippleback?" asked Hicca facing the twins and Snotlout

Snotlout began counting his fingers while Tuffnut kept on saying I know this, I know this" while banging his head on the rock as Ruffnut was measureing Bark and Belch

"Team Snotlout, you have twenty seconds to give me an answer." said Hicca

Then Ruffnut shouts "15 meters."

Hicca looks in her notebook and smiles to Ruffnut and "correct Ruffnut, five points for measureing Bark and Belch and ten points for answering correctly so fifthteen points." said Hicca as she writes fifteen lines on the blackbaord under Team Snotlout

Ruffnut both high fived Snotlout and Tuffnut

"that's the first." said Astro

"what's wrong?" asked Stoick

"usually Team Snotlout gets their answers half right." said Astro

"you heard Hicca and you saw Ruffnut measure Bark and Belch." said Fishlegs

"ok next question for Astro: what is the speed of a Rumblehorn?" asked Hicca walking up to Team Astro as Astro and Fishlegs both look at Stoick

"that's a easy question for someone that rides a Rumblehorn, it's 7." said Stoick crossing his arms as Astro and Fishlegs then look back at Hicca

Hicca smiles again and says "correct, ten points to Team AStro." she says as she writes ten lines under Team Astro

"hey Hicca, I have a question." said Snotlout

"yes Snotlout?" asked Hicca walking up to Snotlout

"do we win a prize for the most points?" asked Snotlout

"yes for the most points, the team gets to go first on the next lesson." said Hicca

"all right." said Snotlout

"all right Team Astro again, When does the Flightmare come to Berk?" said Hicca looking at Fishlegs who got excited

"The Flightmare comes to Berk every ten years on Arvin Dale's Fire." said Fishlegs

"correct, ten points for the years and another ten points for answering correctly." said Hicca as she writes twenty lines next to the ten lines

"its thirty against fifthteen, Team Astro is in the lead." said Hicca as Astro, Stoick and Fishlegs high five each other.

"Team Snotlout, what is the size of a Night Fury?" said Hicca

"from top to bottom?" asked Snotlout

"yes, from the tail to the snout." said Hicca

"is it cheating if we measure Toothless?" asked Ruffnut

"no, you measured Bark and Belch on the first answer, so measure him." said Hicca as she calls Toothless to the middle of the class

Snotlout does a staring contest with Toothless as the twins began measureing Toothless

"Snotlout, minus five point for having a staring contest with Toothless." said Hicca as she takes five lines off

"thirty against ten." thought Astro

"Ruff, Tuff, I need a answer." said Hicca

"21'." said Tuffnut

"well your half right, it's 27', so nine points." siad Hicca as she writes nine lines next to the ten lines

"yes we're catching up." said Tuffnut

"ok Team Snotlout again, we were talking about this before dad come in, what dragon has the power to breathe ice." said Hicca

"we did?" asked a confused Tuffnut

"can we have an hint?" asked Snotlout

"yes a small one, it's the Alpha, it controls all of the dragons." said Hicca

"Night Fury?" asked Ruffnut as Hicca's left eye twitches

Hicca closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose as she says "is the Night Fury a white dragon?"

"um maybe." said Tuffnut as Hicca gets mad and Stoick is seeing this

"Toothless is the Alpha." said Ruffnut as Hicca closes her notebook

"no, The Night Fury IS not a white dragon, ITS a black dragon." shouted Hicca as she slams her notebook on the ground and stomps out of the Academy with Toothless behind her

"awkard." said Tuffnut

"um...chief, what's wrong with Hicca?" asked a scared Fishlegs

"her monthly time." said Stoick as he gets up to look for Hicca

As Stoick exits the Academy, Tuffnut picks up Hicc'a notebook and looks in it and says "oh the Bewilderbreast has the power to breathe ice." as Astro throws a rock at his face "ow what was that for?" Tuffnut asked

"you muttonheads, Hicca gave you three two small hints and you think that Toothless can breathe ice and is the Alpha." shouts Astro as he takes Hicca's notebook out of Tuffnut's hands

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut didnt answer him as Astro exists the Academy to look for the love of his life and his future father in law


	5. Talking

Chapter Three

Talking

"Hicca Hicca, where are you?" Stoick shouting walking away from the Academy

Then he hears a roar not that far from he is at and he recognized the roar from a Night Fury

"so that is where she is at." Thought Stoick

So he follows the roar to Mildew's abandoned hose to see Hicca sitting on the roof while she watches Toothless digging in the cabbage field with a smile on her face

"maybe you should get more angry often to do some chores." Said Stoick looking up to Hicca who smiled at him as Toothless looks up from his digging to see Stoick and then went back to his digging

"I know, daddy." Hicca said. Stoick hasn't heard her call him "daddy" in years when she turned ten years old and she stopped it but she only calls him "daddy" when she is sad

"why don't you come down and we'll talk." Said Stoick holding his arms out to catch Hicca

Hicca nodded as she jumps from the roof and she lands in his arms and she climbs out of his arms

"so tell me what's been bothering you beside me knowing its our monthly time?" said Stoick as they sit down and lean against the house while watching Toothless digging in the field

"everything, my body changing including my emotions changing." Said Hicca laying her head on Stoick's lap

"well that's part of going into womanhood from leaving girlhood, it sucks I know, I experienced it with your mother when we got married when we were both fifteen." Said Stoick rubbing his daughter's back in circles to calm her down that he has done years before when Hicca was upset

"did boyhood suck for you when you were going through puberty also?" asked Hicca

"yes I was growing hair in different places, your mother got angry at me when I started to smell." Said Stoick while laughing

Hicca started to laugh also "but I hate it when my periods are heavy and they sometimes smell, maybe I should hide in my room until its gone." Said Hicca "Toothless also doesn't like the smell of my periods." that comment made Toothless look up for a few seconds

"no, Vikings do not hide from their problems, we fight with them even if our bodies are changing." Said Stoick lifting his daughter's head to face him

"did mom hide when she was on hers?" asked Hicca

"Thor no, she went into the forest with a axe and went on a murderous rampage for two hours as she destroyed sixteen trees and five bushes when she go angry." Said Stoick remember the memory

"how did she get angry?" asked Hicca

"she got mad at me, she started her period on morning that I didn't know, she was fixing breakfast and she served it to me and I told her it was hard and she got angry at me, she went into the forest for two hours." Said Stoick

"oh daddy, never make fun of mom's cooking." Said Hicca as she sits up straight and she decides to braid Stoick's mustache hair

"I know, I sometimes get scared of your mother being angry." Said Stoick

"you the mighty Stoick the Vast chief of Berk was scared of mom." Said Hicca while being shocked of what her father just said

"yes even the mightiest warriors ca get scared, so when you and Astro get marry tomorrow, Astro will have to be prepared for everything including when you become pregnant." Said Stoick

"daddy, I don't want to think about being pregnant until two years later." Said Hicca

"oh you may get pregnant a little early." Said Stoick

"but Astro agrees with me to wait into two years for having children." Said Hicca

"Hicca, me and your mother are getting old, we're not going to be here forever to help ou and you're the future chief so you need a heir." Said Stoick

"but daddy what if I have a miscarriage like mom did before I was born?" asked Hicca

"you keep trying, your mother had six miscarriages before she was pregnant with you." Said Stoick

"but what if I die giving birth like mom almost died giving birth to me?" asked Hicca

"well let's not think about it because Frigga might bring bad luck to you and Astro in the wedding." Said Stoick

"ok." Said Hicca as she finishes the first braid

"so wanna go back to the Academy to finish the lessons." asked Stoick

"sure, if Snotlout or the twins make me snap again, I'm going to find the Screaming Death and bring it here and let it eat them." Said Hicca

Stoick laughs as he hears Toothless growling at Hicca's comment "Toothless, she was joking." Stoick said to the Night Fury

"I'm not joking daddy, I'll let the Screaming Death do that to Snotlout and the twins." Hicca said darkly while looking at her dad darkly

"get rid of that idea or there is no wedding tomorrow." Stoick snapped at Hicca

"fine, whatever." Hicca says as she gets up and walks away from her father and Toothless

"what is wrong with her?" Stoick says to himself as Toothless walks up to Stoick and lets out a sadly whine as Toothless lays his head on Stoick's lap "do you know why she is acting like this?" he asked he sad dragon "maybe Valka will be helpful since their both females." Stoick thought as he watches his daughter walk away

Of course Toothless let out another whine "maybe she is stressing out about the wedding." Said Stoick

Unknown to Stoick or Toothless or Hicca, Astro was watching father and daughter talk in secret hiding behind a tree and he didn't know that Hicca was stressing out from the wedding coming up so he'll think of something to help her get unstressed but with what?


	6. Trying to get unstressed

Chapter Four

Trying to get unstressed

**A little rated M in this chapter**

As Stoick and Toothless continue to sit against Mildew's house, Astro sneaks off to find Hicca in the forest

Several minutes later, Astro finds Hicca in the cove drawling in her notebook

Astro climbs into the cove quietly so Hicca didn't hear him

Astro quietly sneaks up on Hicca until he hears her say :I know your behind me, Astro." Hicca says without moving her head around

"how did you know it was me/" asked Astro as he sits down next to Hicca

"well the only people that knows the exists of this over is me, Toothless and you. Also I could hear your footsteps echoing on the rocks when you were sneaking up on me." Said Hicca as she leans her head on Astro's shoulder as she closes her notebook

"I heard you and your father talking at Mildew's house." Astro as he puts his hand around Hicca's waist

"did you also hear when I wanted to find the Screaming Death and let it eat Snotlout and the twins?" asked Hicca

"yes I laughed at that." Said Astro

"if Snotlout or the twins make me snap again, I'm taking Toothless and search for the Screaming Death, bring it back here and let it eat them." Said Hicca

"I see, anyway before I come here, I heard that your dad saying to Toothless that the wedding is causing you stress." Said Astro

"it is causing me stress, I need to be unstressed." Said Hicca

"I have an idea for you to get unstressed." Said Astro

"really, what?" asked Hicca

"this." Astro says as he sneaks his hand into Hicc'a tunic over her left breasts and begins rubbing it

Hicca closes her eyes as she begins to moan softly

"is this making you get unstressed?" asked Astro as he continues to rub Hicca's breasts

"yes." Hicca moaned

"what me to do the other breasts as well?" Astro asked

"yes." Hicca said as she takes her fur vest off and lifts her tunic overhead. The only clothing she had on was her leggings and her breasts bindings

"lift the back of your hair up so I can unwrap your bindings." Said Astro

Hicca lifts the back of her hair up and while she holds it, she can feel Astro undoing the binding on her breasts

"and done." Astro says as he places the bindings on Hicca's tunic

"I feel relaxed now." Hicca said

"I'll make you more relaxed, lay on your back." Astro says as Hicca lays on her back while Astro gets on top of Hicca and begins messaging her breasts

Hicca closes her eyes as she begins to moan as she arches her back up

"does this feel good?" asked Astro as he continues to message them

"y…yes, I would like it if you suck on my nipples." Said Hicca

"your wish is my command." Astro said as he places his lips around the left nipple as he places his hand on the other nipple

Hicca could feel Astro's tongue licking the nipple

"ah Astro, this feels so good." Hicca moaned

For the next hour and a half, Astro continued to lick Hicca's nipples until a horn was echoing through the island

"The Berserker Tribe, their here already." Hicca said as they both get up, Astro wraps the bindings around Hicca's breasts and then Hicca puts her green tunic back on and then her fur vest on

"come on, I have to be next to my father and mother." Hicca says as she rans out of the cover with Astro following her


	7. Welcome

Chapter Five

Welcome

Hicca runs through the village with Astro on her tail as the horn continues to sound out as the other villagers run to the dock

As Hicca continues to head to the docks, she notices a dragon shadow flying over her and she looks up to see her mother on her dragon heading to the docks also.

Two and a half minutes later, Hicca makes it to the docks as the boats dock at the deck as Hicca stands between her parents

"so good for you to make it, Hicca." Stoick says he stands proudly for his people

"lost track of time, dad." said Hicca

"that's ok, have you calmed down from this morning." said Stoick

"yes, me and Astro talked about it." said Hicca

"good." said Stoick

"what happen this morning, sweetie?" asked Valka

"oh I started my period (Sorry I had to bring it in again) and Snotlout with twins made me snap at them and I stormed out of the Academy." Hicca telling her mother

"I bet your father told you the birds and the bees." said Valka

"yes." Hicca says as Stoick whispers "quiet"

A gangplank comes to view and falls down as a Berserker soldier says "Presenting the high chief of the Berserker Tribe, Cracker of Skulls, Slayer of Beasts, The Great and Fearsome Dagur the Deranged." as the soldier moves out of the way to reveal Dagur who smiles evilly

"that title needs to change." thought Hicca as Dagur steps off the gangplank

"what happen to Oswald the Agreeable?" asked Valka as Dagur and Stoick shake hands

"Dagur murdered him four years ago." said Hicca

"why would he do that?" asked Valka

"he's deranged." said Hicca

"ah Hicca, so good to see you again." said Dagur as he walks up to Hicca

"same to you, Dagur." said Hicca

"let's go and sign the new treaty in the Great Hall." said Stoick as Berkians and Berserkers head to the Great Hall


End file.
